Pokemon Gym Leader School! (kind of)
by CSketch
Summary: A special academy for Gym Leaders from Kanto,Johto and some from Sinnoh opens up with various famous Gym Leaders! Like Ethan! Wait What? For certain reasons Ethan Gold will have to attend in a "high school" where everyone is a Gym Leader! And when only 1 of 24 students is willing to guide him, will he leave or will he stay? Find out in my new story:"A Gold bar in a Silver chest"!
1. Chapter 0 - A little preview

SUPER-OFF: Welcome to my new story! It's about Jasmine and her "bodyguard" Chuck entering in the new Kanjoh Gym Leader Academy in the middle of Johto and Kanto, however they're not alone, as they will be accompanied by Ethan a person who was, quite literally, so close yet so far (he beat the Elite Four but lost against Lance) But why is Ethan here if he isn't a Gym Leader? And will the other 20 students (Kanto,Johto and some Sinnoh Gym Leaders) receive him "with a warm hug" like Jasmine? Find out in my new story: "A Gold bar in a Silver chest" -END OF THE SUPER-OFF.

A quiet hall..Everything is normal...And suddenly...

Ethan: AAAAHHHHHH! -Scream in fear-

Stranger (guy): GAAAAAHH! -Scream in anger-

Stranger (girl): WAAIIIIT!

The big guy stopped when he heared the girl.

Big guy: What, Jasmine? (OFF: Also, just recently i got the pun,Jas-MINE, now tell me, where do you get the iron and the steel?)

Jasmine: Don't hurt him, Chuck, i already talked with him yesterday, we are going to share rooms.

Chuck: Why? He's not a Gym Leader! For all i know he could harm you!

Jasmine: Yeah, he could, but he's not going to! Also, he's "special" in a way, and i'm gonna be his tutor, also, you fought him already! Don't you remember?

Chuck: Ooh, now i remember, sorry kid, but i have take care of Jasmine at all cost!

Ethan: O-ok, why?

Chuck: Let's say we've known each other since we were kids, and that she is a BIT too...how to put it lightly...a BIT too "gentle and soft-spoken for High School"

Ethan: But this isn't High School...Heck, this academy only has 22 students!

Chuck: You know what i mean...

Ethan: Well...kind of..

*ring* *ring* "It's time for Pokemon Item Strategy class" "We should also mention that this is the first class of the Kanjo Gym Leader Academy, we wish good luck to our students" "It should also be worth mentioning that we have some Gym Leaders from the Sinnoh region, please make them feel at home, since that is the feeling we want every one of our students to have"

Ethan: Looks like it's time for class!

SOME THINGS I WANT YOU TO KNOW: I Hope you like this little preview for what's to come, i want this series to be like some kind of mini-series made by The Pokemon Company, what i mean is that i want to replicate the feeling that the anime has and at the same time create my own feeling for future stories. Also, since every time i click to write in "profile" section my Google Chrome crashes, here's a little list of future stories.

Action fic:The return of Ritchie:When Ritchie returns, expecting a fair rematch, challenges Ash in a Pokemon battle, however, with Ash's weak Pokemon from Kalos, he'll be forced to use Pokemon from past adventures, how many battles will it take before Ash defeats Ritchie?

Comedy fic:Go for the Gold-uck!:When Misty's Psyduck evolves into a powerful Golduck, Team Rocket is forced to compete in a fierce battle against other villanous teams to see who can steal Golduck first!

Adventure fic: Pokemon Live!: What would happen if Pokemon came to real life? better question, what would happen if the world changed to fit these creatures' every need?


	2. Chapter 1 - The unbreakable X Defend 6!

Explainin': If your wondering why in the first chapter it says that the story is called "A Gold bar in a Silver chest" it's because i changed the name and i already told you guys that when i try to edit the story my Google Chrome crashes so if you see something weird like that just don't worry about it but you shouldn't see them much.

Teacher: So if a X Battle item raises the user's attack status then a X Defense raises the user's defense status but what does this do *the teacher shows a Direct Hit item*

2 people raised their hand and said "it raises the user's critical hit ratio!" at the same time.

Teacher: Looks like we have 2 people who know their items well...and those two people are Ethan Gold and..Candice, a Gym Leader from the Sinnoh region!

Teacher: You know...this gives me an idea...Ethan! Candice! To the gymnasium!

Candice & Ethan: Why?

Teacher: Because you'll have a Pokemon battle!

The teacher took everyone to the gymnasium to witness the Pokemon battle

Teacher: You'll be using this! *shows Wonder Launchers* Each turn you'll get 1 point until you get 14, you can use this point to use instant items, it's helpful, trust me! Ok, everything is ready!

POKEMON BATTLE: ETHAN GOLD VS CANDICE

Ethan: Go Typhlosion!

Candice: Go Medicham!

- Use Zen Headbutt on Typhlosion's belly!

- Charge a flamethrower but don't shoot it yet!

Medicham's Zen Headbutt hit Typhlosion's belly (16/20) however when it did, Typhlosion's Flamethrower was spit with lots of power and did lots of damage on Medicham (15/20)

- Typhlosion, use Fire Punch!

- X Defend 6 activate! (OFF: Yes, i know it takes ALOT more points than that to use X Defend 6 but for this battle i won't take Wonder Launcher points into account)

The Wonder Launcher shot out a disc with a 6 in it wich instantly hit Medicham, even though it looked like he didn't feel it, suddenly he started glowing a kind of gray-ish purple color, and when the glow stopped and Typhlosion hit Medicham, both Candice and Ethan were surprised to see that the one getting hurt was Typhlosion, he was jumping around, almost crying, with a hurt hand, luckily he recovered after a while (14/20)

- *evil grin* Typhlosion, use Fire Punch again!

- Ha! Sorry, Ethan but you're just too dumb, Medicham! After he attacks use Force Palm!

Typhlosion was just about to hit, his fist was fiery and in the right angle, when suddenly, just a second before he hit, an X Attack 6 disc was shot out from Ethan's Wonder Launcher, making Typhlosion's Fire punch REALLY powerful (10/20) After he hit Medicham used Force Palm and while it didn't do much damage (12/20) it managed to paralyze Typhlosion.

Ethan: Typhlosion!

Candice: Sorry Ethan, but this is the end! Medicham use Zen Headbutt!

To be continued...

OFF: DRAMA! chan Chan CHAAN! XD but seriously, i hope you guys liked this kind of first chapter, i also want to know.

Q: Did you guys like the Fighting System?

In your reviews (if you want) do this:

A: I liked it because -this- -this- and -this-

See ya guys later!


	3. Chapter 2 - Rude nicknames! Rude girls!

- Medicham, use Zen Headbutt!

Typhlosion tried to move but couldn't since he was paralyzed, he watched helplessly as a Medicham hit him with all of his strength, Typhlosion felt pain...ALOT **(5/20)**

Typhlosion fell to the ground and looked up, he gasped in horror as he saw an Ice Punch about to hit his face (OFF: That actually sounds kind of funny).

(OFF:Oh, and also, since the colors didn't work and i can't edit it because my Google Chrome crashes when i do...the "main guy" (different each fight) will have **these letters **and the opponent will have normal letters,got it?)

**- X Defend 6 Activate!**

...

**- Oh no! I don't have enough points!**

Ice Punch hit Typhlosion hard, he almost wanted to scream! But he fainted...**(0/20) **And like that..Ethan lost..

Teacher: Candice wins!

Candice:..Good fight, Ethan!

Ethan: Good fight!

Everyone began clapping and they were both happy, after that it was lunch time, and of course Ethan and Candice went to eat with their friends..well..Ethan had to eat with Jasmine and Chuck because he didn't had other friends but you get the point. Everything was going smoothly...until..

Crasher Wake: Hi Chucky-boy! Hi Steely-Shy-Girl! Hi LosttoGirloNotGymLeado-Boy!

Chuck & Jasmine: Ugh..Hi Crasher Wake...

Jasmine: Don't worry about it, Ethan, his nicknames may sound rude but he's really a good guy!

But Ethan wasn't listening, he was too busy being mad at what Crasher Wake had just said, he practically jumped out of his chair and dashed to Candice's table.

Ethan: I. WANT. A. REMATCH. NOW.

Candice: Sorry Ethan, if it's because of what Crasher Wake said, then don't count me.

Ethan:Grr.._coward like all girls_..

No one heard this...except...

Clair: ETHAN GOLD.

Ethan: What now?

Clair: If you want proof that girls are not cowards like you say, go to the gymnasium at 4:00 pm.

Ethan: Fine. Even though i would probably beat you...

Clair: Oh really? I could beat you right now in a Pokemon battle AND in a fistfight!

Ethan, scared, called Jasmine and Chuck.

Jasmine: Come on Clair even for you this is stupid...

Clair just made one of the angriest faces in the world and almost gave Jasmine the beating of her life, if it weren't for...

?: Clair!

Clair: Grr..You're lucky!

?: Clair! To the gymnasium,now!

Clair: And what if i don't want to, cousin!

Lance: Then I'LL be forced to force YOU!

Lance threw a Pokeball with a Dragonite, Clair was confused, what was Dragonite going to do? Maybe an attack or fight her or...just drag her across the floor...

What will happen next?

To be continued...


	4. Cousin VS Cousin! The Ultimate Clash!

Lance: I can't believe what you just did, i mean, what you were about to do.

Clair: Sorry, Principal Lance.

She tried to sound like an annoying little girl, making fun of what her brother thought she was.

Lance: Clair, i know you've already grown up, but that's not an excuse for acting so bad these days! Could you at least tell me why?

Clair: *with some tears* Grr..It's because i feel like i lost you! Ever since you became the Dragon master, Champion, Principal, Defender of Johto, you've had no time for your family!

Lance: What!? That's all? you could of have told me that months ago!

Clair just wiped the tears off her face and let out a little evil smile as she said...

Clair: But then we wouldn't have this little moment!

POKEMON BATTLE: CLAIR VS LANCE

Clair: Kingdra, Altaria, Dragonair, Tyranitar (Main girl)

Lance: Altaria, Dragonite, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Charizard (Opponent)

**- Go Kingdra! Use Surf!**

- Go Gyarados! Dodge it and use Dragon Rage on the wave!

Kingdra charged a powerful wave,however,Gyarados's Dragon Pulse hit the wave dead center,HOWEVER, Kingdra still fell on top of Gyarados doing some significant damage (17/20)

- Gyarados,wait until she's close enough!

**- Kingdra, use Bubble Beam!**

**-** If she's not going to get close, then i''ll have to force her! Use Hyper Beam!

The Hyper Beam pierced through the bubbles being shot out of Kingdra, who was forced to dodge, and as Gyarados aimed, Clair noticed what he was doing, he was making Kingdra get up close so he can...

- Ice Beam,now!

Kingdra suffered a lot of damage **(15/20) **

- Ha! Now YOU fell into MY trap! Blizzard now!

Gyarados suffered lots of damage as well, Gyarados may not be a Dragon type, but his Flying type gives him almost the same weakness as Kingdra (12/20) not only that but Clair trained her Pokemon a LOT, it's like she planned to have this battle since before the Academy opened!...Wait a second...

**- Kingdra, finsh him with Dragon Pulse!**

**- **Gyarados dodge it!

Gyarados tried to do what his master said but he couldn't, because he was frozen! Kingdra's Dragon Pulse, thanks to an unlucky critical hit (OFF: Lance's POV: Unlucky - Clair's POV: Really lucky) managed to defeat Gyarados (0/20)

Lance: 4

Clair: 4

(OFF: Also, damaged Pokemon's health, depending on how much health they lost, will be regenerated if they defeated a Pokemon and switched) (Doesn't count in 1v1s)

(10 - 13 = Regen to 15 HP)

(5 - 8 = Regen to 10 HP)

(2 - 4 = Regen to 5 HP)

(1 stays in 1)

(18 - 19 = Regen to 20)

16 - 17 stays in 16 - 17)

- Go Altaria! 

- **Go Altaria!**

...

**DRAGON **PULSE! (Both at the same time)

Lance: 3

Clair: 3

- **Sorry,Altaria but this is a fight about who has the best Pokemon and since i traded with him to get you it was obvious that it was going to end in a tie!**

- I bet you just did it to see if you could go first to eliminate my Altaria!

- **What!? No! I would never do such a-**

- Go Dragonite!

**- Grr.. Go Dragonair!**

To Be Continued...

OFF: Sorry for what i did to Altaria, i just didn't want to make this a 4 chapter long fight.

Q: Who do you think will win,i mean,they're both tied in terms of power AND Pokemon, so this could be anyone's game! (But it isn't since i already planned who will win).


End file.
